naruto water bender
by Shadowmoon11598
Summary: instead of having ebisu training naruto for the month guy train naruto for the chunnin exam in hop to change niji of his ways his hate for the main family. what will happen to our young hero during the month?


naruto water bending

Naruto listened carefully, step for step, only focusing on his footfalls as to distract himself from the grim thoughts that pervaded his mind at the moment.

All he wanted from Kakashi was training, that it. Simple, really. It was kinda his job, after all. But when he'd ask that simple question to his teacher, his _sensei,_ the answer he got was far from ideal.

Flashback

"why? Why can you teach me too, instead of only that bastard!"

Kakashi sighed, raising his arms in a placating manner trying to explain his reasoning to the boy. "naruto, it isn't that I don't want to train you, because I do, really. But the time limit is only one month, that isn't near enough time to really show effective results, at least from what I can teach you."

"then how will-!"

Naruto protesting was interrupted when Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's head slightly ruffling his golden locks, smiling. "how will you get training?" Kakashi finished question, causing naruto to nod his head. "well… don't worry about that, ok? I've got the perfect temporary replacement for you in mind. He'll come pick you up tomorrow at you apartment at around-." Kakashi paused to consider," – morning.

With that done and dusted, Kakashi proceeded to walk off to where he thought guy could be, trying to come up with a way to convince him to train his student, already dreading what he'd have to do.

Flashback end

He knew the reasons for why Kakashi did what he did, he knew of them alright, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

It was always 'Uchiha this, Uchiha that what it came to sasuke, with naruto getting left out most of the time. He was sure the world was against him at this point, but he knew it was only circumstantial, and that it's not like sasuke could control it.

But, as he said earlier, he didn't have to like it.

Naruto finally made it to his destination; his apartment in all it's glory. It was a dump, he decided long ago, a really stinky one.

Well, it wasn't that bad actually; it was still perfectly liveable. It was just the stink that bothered him, he didn't know where it came from as he'd cleaned his apartment multiple times now and had yet to come across that gut-wrenching smell that invaded his it.

He'd long ago decided it was just a waste of his time to find it, so he gave up on that goal. He could handle a little stink.

Walking inside, he immediately went to his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and drinking it in one gulp. Feeling refreshed he continued his journey towards his bed, hoping to get a good night sleep before meeting his new sensei.

As naruto laid in the bed, waiting for sleep to overcome him, he thought about his future sensei and what he'd be like.

_I hope he's cool._ Was Naruto's last thought before sleep encompassed him, taking him out like a light.

Line break

Naruto wasn't a morning person, he just wasn't. it takes him a while after awakening until he's full of energy once again, but it wasn't in the mornings.

So when some clown dressed in green burst through his door, announcing to the world about 'spring' and 'youthfulness'. He's almost died on the spot.

"Gahh!', naruto squealed out, falling off his bed, down to the floor in a clump of blankets and sheets, limbs splayed haphazardly about. "what the hell?!"

"yes, my friend, what the hell indeed!" A boisterous voice announced, alerting Naruto to the presence of someone in _his _apartment, a figure standing tall right beside his crumpled state.

"Hey! Who the hell is in my apartment!" naruto shouted out, trying to untangle himself from his from his captive; the damn blankets! "what are you doing here! Are you trying to rob me?! Because I swear if you are, Ill kick your ass-!

"There will no ass-kicking today young naruto! Because we will be training to our hearts content!"

"what!-!" Naruto started to say but was cut off when a strong pair of arms pulled him from the clump of bedsheets and blankets, hauled him over a wide shoulder and dashed out the front door; which he noted was kicked in, lock hinges all but broken.

In a blur of speed, naruto was gone, leaving passerby's scratching their heads in confusion.

Line break

Naruto, finally getting put down, shakily stood still, trying to reorientate himself; feeling dizzy as all hell. Breathing in and out slowly, trying to he composed himself, Naruto finally had the gall to open his eyes – which he had closed in his travels- and warily looked about, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Through blurred and double vision, Naruto saw a figure with a fairly tall stature standing a few feet in front of him, dress in what he could only describe as a green skin-tight bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen; they could probably win some eyebrow competition if that even existed, he concluded with silent chuckle to himself.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the blurriness out. He peered through normal vision now, finally getting a proper look at the perpetrator who had kidnapped him while he was taking a nap.

"Wait-" Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at the kidnapper. "You're bushy brows sensei" why did you just break into my house and kidnap me!? I could go tell the old man right now, and you'll be in real trouble if he finds out what you did!"

Guy just laughs off his threats and starts jogging in place, looking like he was going to run around the village or something. "Why? For training of course!" guy thumbs at himself. "Kakashi, bless his soul, has given me instruction to train you personally!"

Naruto just stared wide-eyed at his supposed sensei, processing that information and making his thoughts known to the world.

"But…

… you're a weirdo!"

Guy just collapse and had a big sweat drop. "well then Naruto if you don't want any training from me then ok, I will tell your sensei that you want to fail him as a student." Guy say in hoping he get the hint.

"No, I'm sorry I want training from you! What are you going to train me in uh?! Is it a cool new justu or something like that?!" naruto ask in excitement.

"no Naruto it is not my chakra coils are to small for me to do most justu only one I can do is the summoning justu. But I will be helping you with your tai justu speed and chakra control." Guy says.

"hey that's remind me this snake guy use a justu of some kind to mast up with my chakra control you think you can help me?" naruto ask in hop.

"let me look at it." guy says has naruto begin to take off his shirt and push chakra into it and the seal comes up for both the nin tails and the one that orichimaru put on him.

"mmm... it's looks like we need to go to see hokage-sama I'm not well verse in fuinjustu like he his."

The two walk towards the middle of town where the kage tower is located at. They walk up towards the door and knock on the door. "enter" an commanding voice says the two enter the room and see the third hokage doing his paper work like usually.

"ah guy and naruto-kun what can I do for the both of you today?" the third hokage says.

"yes, hokage-sama I would like you to help me I'm am not good at fuinjustu as you are or your student is. There's a seal on top of the nin tails seal like a blockage of some short." Guy said in an unused serous voice.

Hiruzen eyes narrow and says" naruto-kun, do you mind lifting up your shirt for me so I can see the seal?" he says in a kind voice into not scaring the young genin.

Naruto look confuse and scared but did what was he order to do so and took off his shirt. "now then Naruto-kun I need you to channel chakra until I see both of the seal ok?" Hiruzen says and naruto nods his head. He then channel his chakra and a light blue light lit up the room that blind both the hokage and guy for a moment. The light calms down and both look at naruto stomach and saw both the nin tails seal and the seal orichimaru uses.

"ah I see my ex-student use a 8-piont seal that block half of your chakra, so you were handicap during the whole chunnin exam during your fight with kiba and forest of death." Hiruzen says.

"sweet does that mean we can go back to training guy-sensei?" naruto ask in excitement.

Guy smile brightly and puts a thumbs up towards naruto and grab him by the neck and a beach and waves behind them (forgive me my readers!) and says with a smile "Yes! My boy we will go to training and work hard so you can beat my student and I can beat Kakashi Bahahaha!" Guy said with a somewhat evil laugh that made naruto and Hiruzen slight took a step back but naruto was pass out.

Cough cough Hiruzen fake cough to get guy attention guy look over his shoulder and chuckle nervously and lay naruto on the couch and turn to his hokage "now guy why are you teaching Kakashi student and not Kakashi?" Hiruzen ask.

"well hokage-sama he says he wants to keep an eye of sasuke and keep in in check and watch the curse seal and he said he cant do that if naruto there if he gets something before sasuke he becomes anger and Jules, so he don't want the off chance he might attack naruto during training period." Guy says.

"damn the civ consul if only I can get Inoichi to take a look at his mind itachi did something to him and we cant get the help he needs since he wont ask for it and he a touchy subject." Hiruzen says and then he thought of something he feels like something is going to happen during the chunnin exam he snips his finger and 2 anbu drop down. "now I want you to go and find Kakashi and I want you to go get my 3 advisor and I don't care what Kakashi is doing right now tell him you will watch sasuke for him and tell him if he don't come in 10 minutes I will ban icha icha book from konha." Hiruzen says. Hiruzen turns to guy and says "guy I will like for you to take young naruto back home and I want you to really train the boy in everything you can in tai justu and use the shadow clone method it be a great help for him." Hiruzen says guy nods his head and grab naruto and touch him and vanish, 2 minutes later Kakashi pops in and the 3 advisor comes in.

"you called hokage-sama" Kakashi says for the question everyone was going to ask.

"yes Kakashi, I did we are waiting for guy to come back he went to drop young naruto home and did you know he had a seal on him the 8-point seal to be exact?" Hiruzen ask with a commanding voice Kakashi and the three advisor is shock by this event.

"no hokage-sama he didn't say anything the only thing I got from the 2 was sasuke had the curse seal on him from both of my genins." Kakashi says with honesty

After Kakashi says that guy come back walking into the room and the hokage start to say something "now then I have everyone here I want to say I believe something is going to happen during the day off the exam." Hiruzen says.

"what do you mean Hiruzen." The one that dress like a mummy says.

"I believe we will be attack, now I don't know by who but I have an idea." Hiruzen says "you think it will be orichimaru hokage-sama" guy ask and Hiruzen nodding "yes, now danzo I know you have your root agent since I have a spy in your group, no I will not give up that person up, I have a black op mission for your group I want you to get into the sand village and plant bombs in key sector I believe they will have an hand in this has well now if somehow I don't make it out of this I want naruto Uzumaki to be my successor even if I survive I will be naming him my successor after the chunnin exam except by then I will be teaching him the rope of thing of how to do stuff like mission and promotions and politics and I will need him to train 3 young genins too since all hokage have gone that." Hiruzen said with commanding voice shocking the 5 people in the room.

"Hiruzen are you sure that a good idea?" danzo says "don't get me wrong I believe the boy will be a very good hokage he has the needs to be one good leadership skills and shush." Danzo says.

"Yes, I do believe it is the best way to do this. Now then danzo if I die in battle I want you to push a bill that will destroy the civil consul they have to much power and with naruto at the helm they will try to convert him or make him a puppet and continue to steal power from him." Hiruzen says and danzo nods his head yes since he knows more about what goes on behind the scene then is old friend.

"now then guy-san what are you going to teach the future hokage?" Hiruzen ask in a serious tone. "Well sir I was going to help him in tai justu since his style doesn't suit him well, work on his speed and stealth and some chakra control, which I have a question lord hokage he ask me if he can combine nin and tai justu together I have never heard of that before so I was wondering if you can tell me if it is possible?" guy ask in curious tone. "Well I know my old student Tsunade was trying to do something like that but she couldn't complete her justu well I don't think she did it was during the 3rd ninja war after that they all left the leave village except Jiraiya, here give him this to see what his elemental is and then we will see, dismiss."

The 5 of them left the building Kakashi going back to sasuke and guy going to naruto apartment to test his element.

**Alright guys that is it for chapter 1 I'm trying to do a naruto and avatar the last airbender crossover the first part of the story I had some help which is name is ultradking so make sure to go fallow him and thank him for helping me with this idea.**

**Now for parings I don't know who I want to do yet who know I may have him date a civilian a make up character if you will that have some training in ninja art from her father but never actually join or something like that.**

**Chunnin exam will be different for the finals at least I don't really know how to go about it I may have sasuke be disqualify since I thought that was stupid and everything so there's that or have garra versus sasuke fight switch to naruto versus sasuke fight and whoever wins that will be garra, so that all there is to the news and sorry I haven't been able to upload lately I hade to work for a few weeks, so good night yall. **


End file.
